Electrical components are common place in the modern world, and are used in a wide variety of different industries and applications. Some examples of electrical components are wires, capacitors, inductors, transistors and resistors. Electrical components are used in a wide range of applications, and such electrical components can be subjected to different stresses due to mechanical forces such as bending or local deformation.
These electrical components can be damaged due to the stresses subject to the electrical components. The damage can comprise the performance or function of the electrical components and can comprise operation of a system including these electrical components.
The damaged electrical components would require repair or replacement which can be costly and time consuming. In some instances the electrical components can be used in applications where damage to the electrical components can be potentially risky to human life, such as for example in life support equipment.